


Deja Vu

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Deja Vu, Fictober 2019, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: "Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me."Prompt 10 from fictober-event on tumblr





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breadisjelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadisjelly/gifts).

Seraph jumped through the glowing portal. The room at the other end was empty, just like the last. Platforms at the other end disappeared and reappeared as if on a peculiar timer. There was nowhere else to go but to take the platforms. 

This didn't make sense to her. Clearly these were Vex made formations and portals, yet there was a stark absence of Vex. In fact, there wasn't a hint of a presence from any enemy faction. Even comms were completely silent. Despite how ominous and wrong this felt, Seraph followed the one way path in hopes of finding a way out.

In the next area, various plates on the ground had to be stepped on to open yet another portal. However, going through this portal continued to blind Seraph with a bright light. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again, and the bright light was gone. She saw her room instead. 

Seraph sat up in slight confusion. She was in a Vex simulation, and now her room. She had to have been dreaming, but it felt so real. She hardly had time to dwell on the dream, though. She was meeting up with Beowulf for a quick lunch before they set out to work on some missions for Zavala. 

"Another Vex simulation was found." Zavala explained. "I need you two to investigate it. "Find the Mind in charge and and shut it down." 

Strange, Seraph thought. She just had a dream about a Vex simulation, however ominously empty. For once she hoped there were enemies, otherwise she wouldn't know what to do. 

"Seraph, can you get the Hobgoblins? This Minotaur is on my ass." 

A shot rang out, destroying one of the snipers. "Already on it." 

The two had gotten swarmed immediately by Vex and had to eliminate all of them before moving onto the next room. The portal wouldn't open until then. After the first wave, they took a moment to scavenge for ammo. Whatever Vex were beyond this portal, they surely knew two Guardians were coming to obliterate them. 

At the other end of the portal, Seraph had major deja vu. This room was also full of Vex, but she could see the disappearing platforms in the background. 

"Beowulf, I've been here before." She said over comms as she took out a Harpy. 

Beowulf was silent for a moment as he shotgunned a group of Goblins into dust. "How? Zavala said this simulation was just discovered."

"Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me." 

The enemies from this room were eliminated. It was time for the disappearing platform jumping. 

"Lead the way then." 

Seraph waited until the first platform appeared and followed them as she remembered from her dream, and hoping they'd appear in the same order. She continued to lead the way, all the way through the final portal, though she had no idea what would happen when they went through it. Light flashed and dimmed as they stood on a platform above the ground.

"Is that a giant Harpy Mind?" 

"Looks like it. Let's go." Beowulf jumped into the arena, leaving Seraph no choice but to follow. 

Several played had to be powered up to create confluxes that would help take down the Harpy's shield. 

"Split up!" Beowulf said, using his super to obliterate a swarm of Vex on the field. 

With combined effort, they easily powered up the plates and took down the Vex Mind. Mission accomplished. However, Seraph still couldn't find an explanation as to how she knew of this simulation. It would forever be a mystery. 

"Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave kudos and comments to show support, and sub for more content!


End file.
